Vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) and full hybrid-electric vehicles (FHEVs) contain a traction battery assembly to act as an energy source for the vehicle. The traction battery assembly includes components and systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. The traction battery assembly also includes high voltage components. Some hybrid and electric vehicles are equipped with a climate control system that includes a heat pump subsystem for warming, cooling and/or dehumidifying a passenger cabin.